


In Suspense

by Rafaelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaelle/pseuds/Rafaelle





	In Suspense

“I was wondering… if you might like to get dinner with me sometime?” he said, cringing at how tentative he sounded. He had meant to be forthright and confident, but it just hadn’t happened for him.

She looked into his eyes for a long moment, her gaze steady.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” she asked.

He hadn’t been prepared for such directness. “Yes,” he managed to reply, hoarsely.

To his disappointment, her expression clouded. He had seen that expression on all too many women’s faces. She looked like she was about to let him down gently.

“I’m afraid I’m not really looking for a relationship at the moment,” she said gently.

“I’m not asking for a relationship. Just…” he tailed off, hoping he hadn’t just insulted her, and not wanting to continue, in case he insulted her even more.

“Just sex?” she asked. But her voice was even. She didn’t seem offended at all.

“If that’s all that’s available,” he replied.

She looked him over thoughtfully, and he started to wonder if maybe she was actually considering it.

Eventually, she spoke, “I do find you attractive, Frederick,” she said, “But I have a pretty major kink that would probably put you off.”

“What… what kind of kink?” he asked, flustered. The very word gave him butterflies in his stomach, and an ache a little further south.

“I like to frighten people.” she said bluntly.

He swallowed, “Frighten people?” he asked.

“Mm hmm.” she confirmed, “I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I really enjoy frightening people. Only consensually, of course.”

“Consensually?” he asked, aware that he was just repeating her words, but unable to come up with anything more original.

“Sure,” she replied. “I would never do anything non-consensual, of course. And it makes it more of a challenge – to frighten someone who knows that they’re actually perfectly safe.”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I’m… I’m not sure I could do that.”

“That’s OK,” she said. “It’s definitely not for everyone.”

There was a long silence between them. She sat, completely self-possessed, as his mind ran a mile a minute, trying to decide if it might be worth it.

If he admitted it to himself, he had had a crush on her for years. He wasn’t sure he could pass up the chance to finally have sex with her. But he was not particularly brave.

“You wouldn’t hurt me?” he asked.

“Of course not,” she replied, “I have no desire to hurt you, Frederick.”

Suddenly, she was looking at him in a whole new way. She had never regarded him with such interest before. She looked pleasantly surprised by him - even a little impressed.

Now he had suddenly captured her interest, he felt almost desperate not to lose it.

“What exactly would happen?” he asked.

She smiled warmly at him, making his stomach flip with excitement, “Well, I can’t tell you exactly, or it would ruin it,” she replied. “But I wouldn’t hurt you, or harm you in any way, and the whole thing would only last less than half an hour.”

He looked into her eyes, really torn between fear and desire. He didn’t know how to reply.

In the end, she spoke again, her voice soft and persuasive, “Just half an hour of something frightening, and then we could go to bed together. And of course, if you have any kinks, I’d be happy for us to explore them. It would only be fair, after all.”

She smiled softly at him, and he could barely speak. He knew that he would say yes. He couldn’t possibly pass up her offer.

It was so long since he had had sex, and he had wanted her for so long, that he knew he could not pass up the opportunity, however afraid he was. 

“Alright.”, he said, embarrassed to hear his voice come out a little higher than usual.

But she didn’t seem to have noticed. She smiled at him, a smile so dazzling that he couldn’t have stopped himself from smiling back, even if he had tried.

“When are you free?” she asked.

“Any time,” he replied, too excited to think of lying about his lack of a social life.

“How’s Friday?” she asked, “Could you be at my house by seven?”

“Friday is fine,” he assured her. “I’ll be there.”

 

All day Friday, he was distracted. He couldn’t remember ever being so excited about anything.

The only thing comparable had been waiting for Christmas as a child. The feeling that he couldn’t keep still, he was so agitated.

But like his childhood Christmases, he was as much apprehensive as he was excited. He had no idea what she was going to do to him, and he was already half-way to the terror that she wanted to create in him.

He arrived at her house at a quarter to seven, and he forced himself to sit in his car until seven, not wanting to ring the doorbell early and look too over-eager.

On the dot of seven, he took a few deep breaths and got out of his car. He walked as casually as he could up to her door, squared his shoulders, and rang the bell.

He only had to wait a few moments before she opened the door. He actually gasped when he saw her. She was dressed in a black wrap-around top, tight black trousers, and black knee-boots. She looked amazing. It boggled his mind that he might actually be having sex with her later in the evening.

And she was gratifyingly pleased to see him. She ushered him through the hallway and into the living room, where she took his coat and hung it up for him.

He was tense and nervous. When she came back into the room after hanging up his coat, she startled him, and he couldn’t manage to hide it from her at all.

But she was surprisingly comforting. “Don’t worry, Frederick,” she said, “It will soon be over, and then you’ll feel much better.”

He hoped she might offer him a drink. A little Dutch courage might calm him a little.

But he was disappointed, “Why don’t we get started?” she asked, “The sooner we do, the sooner it will be over.”

He swallowed hard. He knew she was right. He was incredibly nervous, but he wanted her so much, that he knew he would do whatever it took to be with her.

She slid her hand into his. The touch of her hand felt electrifying.

She led him, unresisting, out of the living room and down a corridor.

She let go of his hand while she unlocked a door. The fact that the door was locked, when no others in the house were, sent a little thrill of fear through him.

That was nothing, however, compared to the shock of seeing the inside of the room.

She turned on the light, and he saw that it was a wet room, tiled in shiny, spotlessly clean white tile.

There was one chair, and a large stainless steel cabinet with drawers, but otherwise there was no furniture.

The most alarming things, however, were the chains suspended from the ceiling.

“Fuck.”, he whispered, his voice barely audible.

She took his hand again and pulled him gently, trying to lead him into the room, but he resisted her.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”, she assured him.

But he still remained obstinately outside the room.

She stepped out into the corridor with him. “Look at me, Frederick,” she said gently.

He did as she asked, managing to tear his eyes away from the chains in that horrific room to look into her clear grey eyes.

“You know I’m not going to hurt you,” she said, looking right into his eyes, “You’re a talented psychiatrist, and you’ve known me for years. You’d know if I was psychotic.”

He couldn’t reply. He was so keyed up that he could feel his heart pounding and his breathing was shallow and a little ragged.

“Trust yourself, Frederick,” she said, her voice calm and persuasive. “You can do this.”

He looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful, and he wanted her so much, and she was right. All his knowledge told him that she was not going to hurt him, even if the situation was so unsettling.

He took a couple of deep breaths, and took a resolute step inside the room.

He was immediately glad that he had forced himself to do it. She smiled a dazzling smile of approval at him that made his stomach flip over.

“I knew you could do it,”, she said warmly, and she reached out and ran her hand lightly over his chest. The intimacy of her touch was deeply affecting. He was so unused to being touched at all.

She led him very, very gently a little further into the room, positioning him just a little in front of the ominous-looking chains. “Will you take off your clothes for me?” she asked gently.

“All of them?” he asked.

“That would be ideal,” she replied.

His clothes were such an important part of him. He knew that if he took them off, he would feel defenceless in a whole new way.

He very much wanted to keep them on, but on the other hand, the thought of being naked with her, with the woman he had had a crush on for so long, was undeniably exciting.

Falteringly, he undressed. She took each item of clothing from him as he shed it, and laid them very carefully over the chair.

He got down to his underwear, and he really didn’t feel like he could go any further. “I… I don’t think I can,” he said, looking tentatively into her eyes, not wanting to see her disappointment.

But to his surprise, she didn’t seem at all displeased. “That’s OK,”, she said, “Mostly naked is fine. You’re doing really well.”

He was strangely moved to hear her praise. He had always craved praise, ever since he was a child, and he became even more determined to endure whatever she had in mind. 

She reached out and ran her hand over his chest again. It felt even more affecting now that she was touching his bare skin.

She went over to the cabinet and opened the second drawer. She returned to him holding some thick leather wrist restraints.

He gasped as he saw them. He didn’t see how he could possibly allow her to put them on him. To allow himself to be so helpless in this ominous room just seemed impossible.

But he was desperate not to disappoint her. Breathlessly, he tried to explain, “If you knew… If you knew the things I’ve seen, the things I’ve heard…” he said, pleadingly.

She placed the restraints on the chair, and reached out to take his hands. Her soft, warm touch was very welcome and reassuring.

“I know. I know, Frederick,”, she said, looking deep into his eyes, “That’s why it’s so impressive that you’re open to this.”

A little jolt hit him as she used the word impressive. He longed to impress people. It was why he dressed the way he did, why he kept a house that was way too big for him, and why he paid people to decorate it and keep it looking like a show home.

He spent so much of his energy trying to impress people, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t usually succeed. 

But she seemed genuinely impressed by his courage. Her eyes looked deeply into his, willing him to be brave enough to do as she wanted. He swallowed hard, took two deep breaths, and held out his wrists to her.

She smiled warmly into his eyes, sending thrills through him. Her approval gave him a warm feeling inside.

He tried not to let her hear how agitated his breathing was as she very slowly, gently and carefully fastened his wrists into the thick leather restraints.

When she was done, his wrists were securely fastened together. The strong leather was as soft and snug and comfortable as it was unsettling.

She took the end of the chain that hung from the ceiling, and clipped it to a d-ring on the cuffs that he was now wearing.

She opened a hidden panel in the tiled wall, and pressed a button. The chain was wound into the ceiling by some hidden mechanism. It pulled taut, then it started to pull his wrists upwards, towards the ceiling.

His arms stretched out above him, until he was lifted off his heels, slightly onto his tiptoes.

He was just about to protest, when she pressed another button, and the movement stopped.

“Is… is there a safe word, or something?” he asked.

“Nope,” she replied. “No safe words, no games. If you want me to stop, you just need to say so. I’ll unfasten you, and give you back your clothes, and you’ll go home.”

It was comforting to hear her say that, but he didn’t miss the implied threat in her words. If he asked her to stop, there would be no sex afterwards. But more motivating than that was his desire not to disappoint her, not to lose her admiration.

He held his breath as she went back to the drawer. Scared of what else she might have in there.

She took something from the drawer and slid it into the waistband of her trousers, behind her. He couldn’t tell what it was. Then she reached into the drawer and lifted out some more, larger restraints.

She returned to him, and got down on one knee, and carefully fastened his ankles into heavy restraints that matched the ones on his wrists.

She stood up and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were a little steelier than they had been, which sent a little shiver through him.

She didn’t speak for a long few moments, and the only sound in the room was his laboured, agitated breathing.

When she did finally speak, her words were unnerving, “I need you to think about this room. About where you are. About your situation.”

He did as he was told. He was almost naked, and heavily restrained, and he was in what looked like a sound-proofed room with a drain in the floor and easy-clean walls and floor.

He struggled to breathe deeply, to remind himself that she was not psychotic. To convince himself that despite all the many indicators to the contrary, he was actually safe.

She turned away from him for a moment, to close the door to the room. As she turned, he saw what it was that she had slid into her waistband. It was a large hunting knife in a leather sheath.

The ominous way she closed the door, along with the sight of the knife, sent a thrill of fear through him. It was all he could manage not to whimper, but he tried to steady his voice as he asked her, “Is that a knife?”

She finished securing the door, then turned back to him. “Yes. Would you like to see?”

She didn’t wait for a reply, she just slid the knife out of its sheath and held it up in front of his face.

It looked huge and shiny and razor-sharp. He wanted to move away from it, but he was securely immobilised.

He held his breath as she moved the knife closer and closer to his face. She laid the flat of the blade against his cheek. It felt cold and hard against his hot skin. He made a small, strangled noise at the back of his throat.

She took the blade away, and he sucked in a ragged, gasping breath.

To his immense relief, she sheathed the knife, then put it back in the drawer.

She came back to him, and her eyes were soft and affectionate again. “Alright, Frederick, all done,”, she said gently.

She gently released him from his ankle restraints, and then from the wrist restraints.

“Was I alright?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t been too pathetic.

To his delight, she slid her arms around him. “You were perfect,” she assured him, and despite the terror she had just put him through, he still felt a pleasurable warmth inside him to hear her praise.

“Can I get out of this room?” he asked.

“Sure,”, she smiled up at him.

She opened the door for him, and he hurried out into the corridor in just his underwear.

She gathered up his clothes while he waited outside for her. He felt a mass of emotions.

He felt immense relief that he had been right to trust her, and that she hadn’t hurt him. He felt proud that he had managed to get through the ordeal without begging her to stop. He also felt happy that he had won her approval and her admiration for his courage. Overlying all that was excitement that now they were going to have sex.

The best way to describe how he was feeling was a kind of exhausted euphoria.

She came out of the room with his clothes carefully over her arm. She locked the door and then led him further along the corridor to her bedroom.

She carefully hung his clothes over a chair, then she turned to him and kissed him softly and deeply on the mouth.

“You were amazing,” she said, softly, as she pulled gently away from the kiss, “Really perfect. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,”, he said, feeling himself blush in pleasure at her praise.

“Would you like a cup of tea… first?” she smiled.

“That sounds lovely,” he replied, grateful to have a little time to calm down before they made love.

She left him alone in the bedroom. He slid into the bed, taking the side that didn’t seem to be hers, and waited for her, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself a little.

A few minutes later, she returned with two mugs of tea. She put them down on the nightstand by the other side of the bed.

“Do you mind if I take some of this fancy dress off?” she asked, smiling.

“No. Not at all. Please. Take off whatever you would like,” he gabbled, longing to watch her undress.

Before his appreciative eyes, she put one foot up on the bedframe and slowly unzipped the side of her shiny leather boot. She took it off, then the other, then she untied the bow at the side of her top, and it just kind of fell away, leaving her black cotton bra exposed. He heard himself gasp at the sight.

She shrugged off the top, then slowly pushed off her tight black trousers, so that she was down to just her bra and knickers, then he stared almost in disbelief as she slid into the bed alongside him. It suddenly hit him that he had never really believed this could happen to him.

She reached over and picked up a mug of tea, which she handed to him, then she picked up the other, and cradled it between her hands as they sat up in bed together.

He sipped his tea and relaxed, enjoying the relief of being out of that appalling room, and the anticipation of being in bed with her, and so nearly naked with her.

When the tea was finished, she took the mugs and put them back on the nightstand, then she turned back to him and snuggled up, sliding her hand deliciously over his belly.

“Why don’t you lie down, Frederick?” she said, her voice a soft purr.

He quickly complied, and she leaned over and kissed him very softly on the lips. 

“So,” she smiled down at him, “Do you have anything special in mind?”

“Nothing specific,” he confessed, hoping she wouldn’t think him dull, “Is that alright?”

“It sounds perfect,” she reassured him, kissing him again.

She pushed the duvet off her, and knelt up beside him. He watched intently as she slowly took off her bra and tossed it onto the floor, then she slid her knickers down to her knees. She sat down, and slid her knickers the rest of the way off, and tossed them onto the floor, too, then she snuggled up beside him.

She lay her head on his shoulder, and slid her hand over his belly, caressing his soft flesh. The touch of her hand, and the feeling of her soft, firm breasts pressed against his chest soon made his underwear feel uncomfortably tight.

Despite the situation, he still strangely felt he had to ask permission, “May I take off my underwear?”

She leaned up to look into his eyes. “If you leave my house without taking off your underwear, I will be a very disappointed woman.”, she said, mock-seriously.

He grinned up at her, grateful that she hadn’t made him feel stupid for asking.

He pushed the duvet down, and slid off his underwear. Following her lead, he tossed it onto the floor.

He rolled over onto his side, gently rolling her onto her back as he did so. She moved with him softly and easily.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. She kissed him back, cradling the back of his head very gently for a moment.

He ran his long, sensitive fingers over her belly, and up to her breasts. He kneaded one of her breasts gently as he pushed his tongue gently into her mouth, and he was gratified to hear her make a little mew of pleasure at the back of her throat.

His natural insecurity actually ensured that he was a very attentive lover. He found it almost impossible to come first. He couldn’t really relax into sex until his partner had already climaxed.

He kissed and caressed her slowly and gently. She responded so well to his touch, that he stayed with that technique, finally pushing his hand gently between her legs and sliding his fingers into her sex. Almost the second that his sensitive fingertip came into contact with her clit, she gasped and her back arched with her climax.

He hugged her to him for a long few moments, and she snuggled deliciously against him.

Eventually, she raised her head to look into his eyes. She looked satisfied and a little dreamy.

She kissed him very softly, then she pushed him gently over onto his back. She got up onto her knees and straddled his waist.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. “Is this OK?” she asked.

He nodded quickly, longing to be inside her.

She moved her hips and took him deep inside her. She was hot and tight and silky, and he groaned loudly at the sensation.

She rode him slowly and carefully, kissing him often, taking him to the brink a few times before he finally came inside her with a muffled scream of ecstasy.

She climbed off him, and he slid his arms around her. She snuggled against him, and he savoured the feeling of her soft warm body against his own.

They lay together for a long few minutes.

Although it had been a long, long time since he had had sex, it had been even longer since he had spent the night with someone.

It felt so good to be snuggled against her, to feel her warmth. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, instead of going home to his big, empty house.

But he remembered her insistence that she wasn’t looking for a relationship.

Although he wanted more from her, he didn’t want to spoil what they had already had together by asking too much.

A little reluctantly, he said, “I guess I should get going.”

To his pleasure, she snuggled a little closer against him, “Stay if you want to,” she said, her voice muffled a little against his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” he asked, worried that she might just be being polite.

She leaned up to look into his eyes. “Of course I’m sure,” she assured him, “We could have a little nap, then some supper, then back to bed…”

She smiled sexily into his eyes, then kissed him - a soft, intimate little kiss, full of promise. He gathered her back to him, feeling warm and satisfied and happier than he could remember.


End file.
